DamagePlan
'History' Early Life Born in Seoul, South Korea with his twin brother to two South Korean parents. Michael was a small child, his brother was always at least several inches taller. At around age 2, he and his family moved to the United States, settling in Indiana. He enjoyed a fairly stable life for the next several years, frequently watching wrestling with his brother. Tragedy struck at age 8 when the family was involved in a fatal car accident, claiming the lives of his mother and brother. Michael fell into a deep depression, often not speaking to his father or children at school. By age 12, Michael had decided to become a professional wrestler when he was an adult. His father, who had grown ill, disapproved of the idea. During his high school years, Michael would work out non-stop and would wish for his height to grow. Though doctors told him that 5' 8" is as tall as he would get, in spite of this Michael refused to give up. At age 16, Michael dropped out of high school and had his first wrestling match under his real name. His father had managed to attend, but would die several days later. Until he was 18, Michael would wrestle across his home state. Opportunity knocked for the young wrestler as he was asked by a well known Japanese wrestler to fly over and visit his dojo. Michael pulled his money together and flew to Japan, where he would go through some more training and would eventually join the wrestling promotion, Supreme Japanese Pro Wrestling (SJPW). He would wrestle in a mask and under the ring name of Kid Kamikaze, he was mainly used to hype up the crowd. After almost three years with SJPW, even capturing their light heavyweight championship, Michael would return to United States and would soon join the largest wrestling promotion in the world. Due to his size, Michael was used sparingly and always in tag team matches. Finally, at age 24, Michael grew depressed that he would never be a world champion and became addicted to painkillers. He was sent to rehab by the promotion and later released. Obtaining his powers During his absence, Michael would purchase a small dosage of experimental human growth hormone. The drug was supposed to just increase his muscle mass, but it did so much more. Over the next several days, Michael would grow to 6' 9" tall and would increase his weight by over 120 lbs. He sobered up and returned the promotion reinvigorated. Now christened as Michael "The DamagePlan" Cho, he would run through the competition for a few years, eventually becoming a multi-time world champion as well as one of the promotion's most profitable stars. However, shortly after Brooklyn Beatdown 2019, DamagePlan was working a street fight with another wrestler. DamagePlan applied a bearhug and accidentally snapped the mans spine. DamagePlan would retire the very next day and would fake his own death soon after. Battle Creek After this DamagePlan was homeless for some time, he eventually drifted his way to Chicago and was found by Detective Atticus Skeleton. Atticus directed him to Battle Creek, Michigan, saying that there were more people just like him there. He made his way to Battle Creek and found a small community full of superhumans, among them being Fortune. The two were fast friends, in spite of their age difference. DamagePlan stayed here for a little over a year until it fell and he and Fortune were separated. The Ferryman Once again a drifter, Michael was approached by a German man in a tavern in Detroit a few months following the fall of Battle Creek. The man introduced himself as Kaiser and said that he had a mission for DamagePlan. The mission was to ferry groups of superhumans from a central point to other havens on Earth through teleportation. He would hold this position for until early 2024, when he was captured by Omega after successfully leading Tempest and his friends to the Nevada Haven. Ascension After being held prisoner for several months, he is freed by members of the Nevada Haven. He later assists in the defense of their haven once it comes under attack by Robert Reynolds and is reunited with Fortune. The haven falls and the surviving defenders are teleported by Vanish to a remote hideaway in the French Alps. Hiding The survivors of the haven attack, as well as Gendarme and Void, hide out in the French Alps for a few months before deciding that they should go to Japan, which is a sanctuary for superhumans. Before they can leave, Void finds out that her friend Starlight is being held captive in Greenland. After coming up with a daring rescue mission and employing the services of Jolly Roger, the heroes save Starlight and battle Omega/Sigma in Brest, France. They then make their way to Japan, arriving without issues. Eight months later in October 2025, the heroes are visited by Virrat. The alien warns them of a coming threat and that they will need other immortals to defeat the threat. During this time DamagePlan and Fortune have started a relationship Creature DamagePlan, Fortune, and Tundra are tasked with finding several of their missing friends. Along the way, DamagePlan meets up with Atticus once more and helps him in his case. He even manages to sway Pulse to their cause. The four of them rescue Brine and Mydus from the prison facility, though Bethany's DNA had been spliced with Brine, killing the former. Brine refuses to join them and the heroes return to Japan. Cessation Among the arrival of Tirann and his forces, the heroes head to Washington D.C. to defend it from the onslaught. The battle is a tense and costly one, nearly costing DamagePlan his own life as he saves Silencer from a laser blast from Tirann. He survives, heals and is revealed to be the Earth Immortal. With their combined might, the heroes fight Tirann and one by one lose their immortality until Tirann teleports away with Virrat. The heroes are commended for their bravery and given their own headquarters. Aftermath After several months of volunteering and helping with park cleanups, the headquarters has finished construction. Here the team is formally christened as The PeaceKeepers and DamagePlan is named the team leader. Personality & Relationships DamagePlan is shown to be a brave and strong-willed individual. He has a passion for animals and the environment and is generally regarded as a pacifist. Though typically seen as stern and serious, he is also quite humorous and laid back. Beneath his strong exterior lies a tortured soul, struggling to atone for his past misdeeds. He is close friends with Detective Skeleton, Tundra, and Mydus. DamagePlan is currently dating Fortune, whom he calls his "best friend". Many of DamagePlan's friends have died, including; Gridlock, Vanish, Kaiser, Daimyo, Yeti, Shift, among many others. Though he is flattered by Tempest's idolization of him, DamagePlan wishes that he would view him as an equal. Religious Views DamagePlan calls himself someone who never really bothered with religion, though he does occasionally practice meditation. He also on occasion attended a Buddhist temple with his family as a child. Appearance DamagePlan is a tall, muscular Asian man of Korean descent. He has long black hair, typically worn in a braided ponytail, a handlebar mustache and soul patch. He has two tattoos, one on his right pec and one covering his back. He also has multiple scars from his wrestling days, which he obtained pre-growth hormone. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Durability: '''DamagePlan has incredibly dense skin, though he is not immune to damage. '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Even in spite of losing his immortality, DamagePlan retains his healing factor. He is able to heal from most wounds and injuries in quick time. '''Superhuman Strength: '''DamagePlan possesses immense strength, able to lift objects upwards of 100 tons. '''Superhuman Senses: '''Each of his five senses have been augmented to superhuman levels. Able to hear things at any sound or pitch and with ears on par with Howl's. His sense of smell is also great, though not as attuned as Howl. '''Enhanced Stamina and Endurance: '''DamagePlan is able to run for dozens of miles without rest and was able to withstand onslaught after onslaught of Tirann's troops during Cessation. '''Gifted Strategist: '''During his time as Ferryman, he would read to pass the time. He reread The Art of War seven times. He is highly skilled in military tactics, equivalent to Tempest or Inferno. '''Gifted Intelligence: '''In spite of dropping out of school at a young age, DamagePlan is a very intelligent individual. Not a genius by any standard, though much smarter than an average person. '''Master Submission Expert: '''Due to his background in professional wrestling, DamagePlan is a gifted submission specialist. '''Master hand-to-hand combatant: '''DamagePlan is a master at various forms of martial arts. He is also highly skilled at sword fighting and spear fighting. '''Multilingual: '''He speaks fluent English and Korean. He is semi fluent in German, French, Japanese, and Spanish. '''Indomitable Will: '''DamagePlan has an incredibly strong will, never seeing surrender as an option. '''Weaknesses Due to his high durability and healing factor, it would likely take absolute zero or something as hot as the sun to stop him. It should be known that should someone manage to "kill him", it does take a small amount of time for him to revive. Being a former addict, there is always the chance that he could relapse. Like all known superhumans, Michael is sterile. Equipment DamagePlan's Suit:'' The suit given to him by Forysthe and DXD. His adds an extra layer of padding, in addition to his own skin. The suit has a form of knuckle dusters built into it's gloves, improving his striking power even further, without hindering the use of his hands. '''Notes and Trivia' *DamagePlan is 37 years old at the end of Blue Ribbon. *DamagePlan can no longer receive new tattoos, nor get his old ones touched up or removed, due to his skin durability. *DamagePlan is vegan, though he does sometimes indulge in fish. *He enjoys his sweet tea with ice and two lemons. *His kamikaze tattoo is in reference to his former ringname in Japan. *For a long time he maintained dual citizenship in South Korea and the United States. *He received his backpiece tattoo before ever seeing the movie Metropolis, luckily it ended being one of his favorite films. *He enjoys watching martial arts movies, as well as movies set in the Prohibition era United States. *DamagePlan prefers Lord of the Rings to Star Wars. *He enjoys listening to music of most kinds, having an affinity for metalcore and a guilty pleasure to J-Pop. Category:Heroes Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Male Characters